Chapter 55
The Coming Summer 2 (キタルナツ 2, Kitarunatsu 2) is the 55th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Hime jots down various words in her Hime-memo. Kyosuke inquires to what she is doing to which she explains she is trying to formulate a new historical idiom. Kyosuke tells her she cannot simply make one up and warns her about reading while walking. Hime states by doodling in the memo she is able to record events in town and keep track of her thoughts, which Kyosuke states to be rude to do so while walking. Hime notes she has been writing lately as a result of things calming down. Kyosuke spots Shidou in a police cruiser offering help to old lady lift her bag over the sidewalk. Hime and Kyosuke go to help, Hime making a note in her memo of the sidewalks danger. Mina tells them that they are going to the park to swim and invites Hime and Kyosuke. Hime rejects the offer, stating they have patrols to perform. Kyosuke questions if Hime can even swim, to which she responds as being referred to as the mermaid of Sakurashinmachi, which Mina is skeptical of. The old woman returns giving Hime a lottery ticket as a sign of thanks. The old lady explains the lottery requiring four tickets for turn ins in exchange for rewards. Kyosuke states they could not accept such a gift but is pushed aside by Hime who thanks her. Kyosuke questions if is acceptable to take, to which Hime tells him it is not as if it were money and it would be rude to deny. Shidou adds on stating she did not give it to the mayor but to Hime, thinking of them as grandchildren. As the groups part ways, Hime and Kyosuke spot Lila and Juli flying over them on Lila’s broom. Kyosuke contemplates having the broom for their patrols and wonders if they will lend it to them. Hime states the broom would not be good for patrols since the need to see the people not simply the town, which they would be unable to do looking down at them from above. Yuhi and Mariabell arrive, Yuhi stating Hime’s words are the same words another used to say. Yuhi offers them snack and asks how their patrols are doing, to which Hime responds everything to be fine. Yuhi mentions Hime’s previous words, questioning her to have taken them from someone else which she denies. Yuhi states seeing what is in front of her would be good enough for a regular town but Sakurashinmachi to require more. Yuhi tells Hime to look up at the Nanagou and states she needs to be looking up. Yuhi is assured he is correct and asks Mariabell if she agrees. Mariabell takes Yuhi’s cigarette out of his mouth replacing with a popsicle stick from one she just finished and tells Yuhi to be nicer. Kyosuke urges Hime to counter Yuhi statement. Yuhi notices the lottery ticket in Hime’s hands and tells her to get three more to prove she is loved by the people. Hime agrees despite Kyosuke’s bafflement to Yuhi’s proposal. Hime and Kyosuke walk as Kyosuke states it to be unusual for Hime to accept such a proposal. The Senate’s van pass by prompting Hime to chase after it but the van comes to a complete stop. Hime and Shidare greet and Shidare asks Hime to apologize to to Shidou, Juli and Akina for him. Hime asks what he did, to which Noriko explains as Shidare having some bad tendencies. Noriko offers a lottery ticket in exchange for the favour. Hime wants to take it but stops herself stating they have not done anything to deserve it yet. Shidare and Noriko drive off, and Hime and Kyosuke wonder what they were doing. Kysokue expresses skepticism of Yuhi’s proposal though Hime tells him not to worry. Hime proposes they instead of looking around for lottery tickets they simply help people along the way. Kyosuke tells Hime she is not usually persuaded by such deals. Hime states she is concerned with having less to write in her memo, believing she may be losing sight of the townspeople and obtaining tickets through favours is a good way to ensure she is accepted. Rin greets Hime and Kyosuke and ask if they have seen Zakuro. Hime tells Rin she has not, but informs her of everyone meeting at the park. Kyosuke remembers the physical exam for new residents and realizes why Shidare and Noriko were there earlier. Rin pulls out a lottery ticket, explaining she got it from a delivery. Hime expresses desire for the ticket but stops herself and they part ways. Kyosuke tells Hime it would have been easy to simply take it, to which Hime states she needs to earn them from helping people. The two spot Midoriko preparing to lift two large cases of alcohol. Just Kyosuke states it to be the perfect opportunity to help, Midoriko easily lifts the cases up, while Hime reminds Kyosuke that she is a yōkai as well. Hime asks Midoriko if she needs help, stating she looked tired, to which Midoriko states is rude to say. Kyosuke asks Midoriko if she has any lottery tickets. Midoriko pulls a lottery ticket out stating her dad gave it to her and ask if they want it. Hime denies and ask if she needs any help which Midoriko denies. After patrolling Hime and Kyosuke find themselves not having gained any tickets. Kyosuke states she should stop since having not acquired any tickets shows that no one needed their help meaning they are all happy, making their patrol a success. Koysuke tells Hime that the town has improved as a result of her efforts, telling not to worry since Akina and him are there to support her as well. Hime compliments Kyosuke and makes up an idiom for him. Hime admits she was not acting like herself and decides they should focus on their patrols. Hime looks at her lottery ticket forgetting where she got it as Yuhi and Mariabell arrive. Hime tells them they did not acquire anymore tickets as no one need help. Yuhi has Mariabell give them a ticket, calling their game a draw. Before leaving, Yuhi tells Hime that going around town to see people is what her grandmother used to say as well. Touka arrives with a bag of groceries greeting Hime and Kyosuke. They ask Touka if she had received a ticket from shopping. Touka gives Hime the ticket, but Hime sulks having not enough tickets to turn in. Touka then pulls out a bundle of tickets she had received from Rin, Midoriko and others who told her to give them to Hime, believing she looked sad. Hime begins to get teary eyed and smiles. The three go over to hand in their tickets. Hime wins two servings of noodles prompting her spin the wheel more while Touka and Kyosuke tell her to stop. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Kyosuke Kishi * Shidou Mizuki * Mina Tatebayashi * V Juli F * V Lila F * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Shidare Morioka * Noriko Shiina * Rin Azuma * Midoriko Amano * Touka Kishi Navigation Category:Chapters